Friendship forgotten
by Skydancer8
Summary: The Vackers were involved in a sudden accident. Keefe runs to comfort Fitz but for some reason, Fitz can;t remember anything from his past life. One shot.


**Okay, guys. This is a one shot. So, don't judge me but I haven't read Exile or Everblaze yet. Anyway, this is not based from the books and will certainly not happen.**

 **Disclaimer:Characters belong to Shannon Messenger!**

* * *

Keefe walked through the hospital corridors quickly. His body seemed to be numb and his mind was blank except for one thought. He had to see Fitz as soon as possible.

After the Council had entered his house and had reported a freak accident that had involved the Vackers, Keefe had almost fainted from the rush of emotions that had washed over him. Then, they had announced the death of all the Vackers except Alvar and Fitz. In a hurry, he had grabbed a jacket and combed his hair using his finger and ran to the hospital.

Keefe stopped at a door with W-10 painted on the front in bold black letters. He raised a trembling hand and knocked, hoping that Fitz would answer. Instead, Alvar opened the door.

His right arm was cemented and he wore a white hospital shirt and pants. His usually gelled hair was more unraveled as Keefe's and his eyes bore such sadness it hurt to look at him.

"Keefe, come to see Fitz, huh?" Alvar's voice sounded tired and Keefe could hear a pained edge to it. He raked a hand through his hair as Keefe nodded slowly. For some reason, he looked reluctant to let Keefe in.

"He-uh-isn't quite the same now" Alvar mumbled. His words were barely audible.

"Let me in" Keefe said using a hard tone which meant 'If you don't, I'll do something that you'll later regret'.

Alvar nodded and swung open the door. The room was pure white with a light blue carpet on the floor. There was a bed and an IV stand with white liquid trickling down a tube at the end of the room. The tube led to the far corner pf the room that Keefe couldn't quite see from his standing position. Slowly, he entered the room and saw 'him'.

Fitz was sitting straight at the end of his bed, gazing out of an open window at the glowing city and sunset.

Slowly, Keefe made his way towards his friend and caught a glimpse of him. His upper forehead had a bandage along with his arms and legs. He wore an expression of vulnerability and pain. Keefe sat beside Fitz and touched his hand. Keefe could only sense a faint wave of emotions from his childhood friend as Fitz turned to look at Keefe with blank teal eyes. The once alert and playful sparkle in those gorgeous eyes were gone.

"Fitz..."Keefe breathes and squeezed his hand.

Fitz still looked at him blankly. He opened his mouth and uttered three words that pierced Keefe's mind like a knife.

"Who are you?"

Keefe was struck by those words and his own emotions filled him and blocked his train of thought. Behind him, Alvar sighed.

"Since the accident, he couldn't recount any memory of what had happened during his life before. Just before you walked in I told him about his Telepathy and how much he used it."

Tears clouded Keefe's vision and he stood before his friend, clasping both of his hands, his eyes gazing into his teal ones.

"Fitz, it's me. Keefe. We were friends since Level 2, remember? We had amazing adventures together. We always played together and did pranks"

Fitz blinked a few times. "We were friends?"

"Yes!" Keefe said. "You and me. No one has ever seen us fight openly"

"I...I...I can't r-remember" Fitz blinked and looked away.

"Fitz" Keefe said in a hard voice. "Look into me. Search my memories"

Alvar walked towards them and started to kneel in front of his younger brother. "You can do it"

"I-I...I don't know-"

"Trust me" Keefe soothed. "It'll come naturally" Him and Alvar clasped their hand on each of Fitz's. Fitz took a deep breath and searched. Fitz never knew how he did it but soon he was in a landscape of memories.

* * *

 _"Who are you?" Young Keefe asked at the brown haired boy who was sitting on a thick branch. The boy jumped down from the tree._

 _"Fitz. Fitz Vacker"_

 _"Keefe Sencen"_

* * *

 _"Mom, I'm home!" Young Fitz yelled and ran into his mothers arms. "I passed!"_

 _Alden, Biana and Alvar hugged him too. "Welcome to school life"_

* * *

 _"You're the one who set off that dung bomb, right?" 14 year old Fitz laughed._

 _"Hey, I've been doing these kind of things for eternity. You must know me by now" Keefe replied, smirking._

* * *

 _"Where do you keep disappearing off too?" Keefe asked Fitz._

 _"Oh, just top private assignments that could get us all exposed"_

* * *

"Keefe...Sencen" Fitz muttered. Tears formed in his eyes, blurring his vision. "You...you were my best friend"

"No," Keefe said. "I still am your best friend."

The tears spilled, leaving traced of streams on his cheeks. "If...if we really are friends...I want to remember"

Alvar looked up, his eyes wide. Keefe felt tears springing up in his eyes.

"If you really are my friend, help me remember! I want to remember our times together. I want to remember how much we are bonded. I want to remember my family" Fitz let out his emotions in his words. Keefe felt despair, hopefulness, worry and a few other emotions which don't fit run through his body.

Keefe took Fitz's hands in his.

"Do you remember our friendship quote?"

Fitz shook his head.

"As long as the world doesn't burn to the ground, I will always be there right next to you."

Fitz smiled and they started to fit pieces back into the puzzle.

* * *

 **Okay, that was short. Like it? Hate it? Review!**


End file.
